Feliz Navidad Iori
by Cronos Cabrera
Summary: Tras haber arruinado la cena navideña, Iori Yagami tiene que hacer todo lo posible para arreglar las cosas con los demás y llevarles la felicidad, aunque eso implique renunciar a su muy querido regalo navideño y un gran cambio en su actitud. Feliz Navidad Iori .lml


**.**

**.**

"**Feliz Navidad Iori"**

La época de la navidad estaba ya en Southtown, los adornos sobresalían de todas las casas con luces muy bonitas y decoraciones soberbias. Era el día 24 de Diciembre y como de costumbre los ciudadanos estaban hechos unos locos pues ese día era de pasar la hermosa navidad con la familia y la noche en celebrar el gran banquete navideño. Las familias se alistaban para la gran cena, algunas llegaban de compras con los regalos y otras estaban terminando los preparativos para gozar.

Hacia 6 meses en que Athena y Iori se habían hecho novios, claro con algunas discusiones y pleitos entre ellos a lo largo de su relación por algunas diferencias y actitudes, pero eso no era lo suficiente para alejarlos de por vida. Todos habían quedado que la gran cena de navidad iba a ser en la casa de Iori tras haber resuelto eso a la antigua…

ººº(Flash Back)ººº

20 de diciembre…

Los jóvenes se encontraban en la casa de Kula haciendo rifas para ver en donde se llevaría a cabo la gran reunión no familiar pero una reunión de amigos, ellos eran: Kula, Athena, Iori, Mai, Terry, Mary, K', Andy, Kyo y Yuki

-Muy bien ahora, el que saque el papelito con el número 1 será el afortunado de que la cena se haga en su casa- decía Mary alegremente

-Aver…- dijo Yuki- me tocó el número 5

-A mí el 2- decía Kula haciendo un ademán de derrota

-Yo tengo el 7- anunció Andy

Todos pasaron diciendo su número, ninguno había tenido el numero 1 hasta que era el turno de Iori, el se acercó hasta la urna y tomó un papelito, lo abrió y se paralizó al ver que le había tocado el número 1

-"Me lleva la…"- pensó colocando su mano en su frente y cerrando sus ojos

-¿Qué número tienes Iori?- le preguntó Terry ansiosamente

El no respondió y solo volteó el papel señalando que tenía el número ¿ganador?

-¡Ho miren nada más parece que la cena se llevará a cabo en la casa de tu novio Athena!- decía Kula entre risitas

Ella solo sonrió por el gesto que hizo, Iori al parecer no era muy social como de costumbre pero no tenía opción, no quería hacer sentir mal a Athena con sus actitudes así que no tuvo más opción que acceder de mala manera

-Iori la cena será en tu casa, tienes solo 3 días para poner todo en orden… ¿crees que puedas hacerlo?- preguntó Mary

El solo asintió con la cabeza al momento de tirar al suelo el papelito con el número y volver a su lugar

-Descuida cielo yo te ayudaré a preparar todo- le decía Athena al sentarse a su lado

ººº(Fin del Flash Back)ººº

En la casa de Iori…

El y Athena se encontraban arreglando todo para el exquisito banquete que habían preparado, en verdad se habían lucido con todo lo que habían comprado, vinos de la mejor calidad, gran variedad de carne y pavo… simplemente los mejores manjares ya que su economía lo permitía

-Cielos aún no puedo creer que me haya tocado la desdicha de que sea en mi casa- refunfuñaba el Yagami

-Vamos Iori no seas así, recuerda que la navidad es para estar entre amigos y pasarla de maravilla- decía Athena acomodando su cuello de la camisa

-El único problema es que ellos no son mis amigos, odio a esos tontos, la única que me importa eres tu Athena porque eres mi novia, solo quería pasar la navidad contigo y ya- continuaba alegando

La cantante suspiró al oír esto

-Iori… ¿tú nunca vas cambiar verdad?- cuestionó un poco desilusionada

-Si esto significa mucho para ti, te prometo comportarme lo más decente que pueda

-¿Lo prometes?- volvió a preguntar con sus bellos ojos lilas brillando

-Sí, lo prometo- dijo al momento de darle un beso

De esa manera seguían haciendo los pequeños arreglos para la gran cena navideña hasta que por fin dieron las 7:00 pm a esa hora los invitados tocaron la puerta la cual fue abierta por Athena con Iori a su lado

-¡HOLA!- gritaron todos a coro con gran escándalo y alegría cosa que molesto a Iori por el ruido

-¡Hola amigos que bueno que ya llegaron, por favor pasen!- decía Athena sonriéndoles

Los demás pasaron cada unos de ellos con sus gorritos navideños y atuendos con respecto a la ocasión, vestimentas alegres navideñas y coloridas, al entrar todos saludaron al Yagami con alegría a lo cual el solo respondía con una señal de mínima sonrisa forzada.

Lo que más quería el Yagami era que la cena terminara lo más pronto o si quería darse una escapada rápida para ir al centro comercial de Southtown en donde estaba lo que más ansiaba de regalo navideño… una guitarra eléctrica "Fender Stratocaster" autografiada por los mejores guitarristas y bandas de toda la historia: Mick Jagger, Keith Richards, Eric Clapton, Brian May, Jimmy Page, David Gilmour, Jeff Beck, Pete Townsend, Mark Knopfler, Ray Davis, Liam Gallagher, Ronnie Wood, Tony Iommi, Angus & Malcolm Young, Paul McCartney, Sting, Ritchie Blackmore y Def Leppard. En verdad ansiaba esa guitarra más que nada, había ahorrado ya 3.000.000 de dólares porque dicha guitarra tenía el costo de 2.7 millones de dólares es por eso que tenía prisa en que sus invitados se largaran lo más pronto posible.

La cena comenzó a las 7:30 pm todo marchaba muy bien, todos reían y se divertían a excepción del Yagami que estaba arto de soportarlos tanto tiempo, a la mitad de la exquisita cena (8:00 pm) comenzaron a hablar entre todos

-Jajajaja muy bien K' apuesto que se lo tenía muy bien merecido- decía Terry riendo

-Pues… no tenia opción era ella o mis pantalones- musitaba con algo de humor

-Jeje muy bien chicos ahora… mmmm ya se Athena, que es lo más vergonzoso que has hecho- preguntaba Yuki

Ella pensó por un momento y hecho una sonrisa al aire al recordar algo

-Hay pues una vez por accidente abrí un vestidor que por descuido no tenía el letrero de ocupado, yo iba a probarme una blusa y al momento de abrirlo me topé con una señora que se estaba desvistiendo así que rápidamente cerré la puerta toda sonrojada jajajajaja… hay fue tan vergonzoso- dijo riendo y tapándose sus ojos

Todos comenzaron a reír como locos lo cual hacia que Iori se volviera totalmente malhumorado, más de lo de costumbre

-Es my turno- decía Andy- Iori, ¿qué es lo que más deseas en el mundo?

El solo bajo la cabeza arto de ese maldito juego y de la presencia de todos ellos

-¿En verdad quieres saber qué es lo que más deseo Bogard?- preguntó

Andy asintió esperando la respuesta

-¡Lo que quiero es que acabe este maldito juego y que todos acaben ya con esta estúpida reunión para que se larguen de una vez a sus malditas casas y me dejen en paz!- gritó a mil voces Iori todo eufórico

Los demás quedaron en silencio y boquiabiertos por unos momentos hasta que Terry rompió con el silencio tratando de simular lo ocurrido

-Jajajajaja buena esa Iori, por poco nos engañas- decía el riendo falsamente

- ¡¿Buena que idiota?, no es gracioso, todo lo que dije de ustedes es verdad!- rugió el Yagami mirando a Terry de mala manera

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así Yagami?, nunca te puedes comportar ni dirigir a nadie con respeto… ni siquiera en navidad- lo retaba Kyo levantándose de la mesa

-¡Tú no te metas basura o te juro que te mato esta misma noche, no me importa que sea navidad!- gritaba señalándolo

-Por favor Iori cálmate- trataba de alentarlo Yuki

-¡No te metas enana o ya verás!

-¡Hey! te prohíbo que le hables así

-Bueno chicos dejemos de discutir no es bueno pelear en navidad- dijo Mai levantándose e interviniendo en la conversación

-Es cierto… ¿qué tal si olvidamos esto y hacemos otra cosa?- continuaba Kula

-¡Discúlpate con ella ahora mismo!- exigía Kyo

-No amor no es necesario mejor olvidemos esto- le decía Yuki jalándolo del brazo para que se sentara

-¿Y si no se me antoja qué?

-Valla no cambiarás nunca, no me importa que seas un patán conmigo pero no le amargues la cena a los demás por favor, no es nuestra culpa que seas un infeliz- decía Kyo

Iori corrió hasta él y le dio un fuerte golpe por lo que había dicho, todos los demás de inmediato se levantaron impactados por su reacción, en especial su novia Yuki

-¡Iori por todos los cielos ¿qué has hecho!?- le gritaba Athena

-¿Yo? ese idiota se lo ha buscado, vamos levántate arreglemos esto como verdaderos hombres

-¿Kyo estas bien?- preguntaba Athena

-Si tranquila solo fue un rasguño- dijo modestamente al momento en que Yuki lo ayudaba a levantarse

Los demás muchacho no emitían ninguna palabra solo se miraban entre ellos y ese silencio incomodo se apoderaba de todo hasta que Kyo limpiándose su suéter rompió con el silencio

-Feliz navidad Athena, feliz navidad a todos los demás, Yuki y yo nos tenemos que ir

-Kyo, espera no te vayas por favor- le decía Athena

-Perdón Athena pero no puedo seguir aquí, ¡feliz navidad! - decía Kyo al momento de retirarse con su novia

Los demás solo se quedaron mirándose unos a otros todos desentendidos y poco a poco se fueron retirando de ahí pues como Kyo no podían seguir como si nada después de lo que había pasado no era lo más correcto

-No esperen no se vallan- suplicaba Athena

Cada uno de los chicos le iba deseando una feliz navidad a Athena y se marchaban lentamente en grupo

-Eso es vallase de aquí- ordenaba el Yagmi ignorándolos

Al cerrar la puerta Athena quedó en silencio por unos momentos y se dirigió a Iori enojada

-¡Espero que estés feliz! – le dijo cruzada de brazos y con una mirada para matarlo

-Nunca lo estuve más que ahora- respondió sínicamente

-Eres increíble, Iori has arruinado esta cena de navidad, has echado a nuestros amigos y pareciera que no te importa en lo absoluto

-Con la única persona que quería pasar la navidad es contigo… además muy bien sabes que ellos no son mis amigos Athena entiéndelo

-Santo cielo ellos te tratan como si lo fueras Iori y no te das cuenta, en verdad no se que necesitas en la vida para ser feliz, tienes una novia que te ama, dinero en abundancia, salud y los demás te tratan como unos de ellos, te aceptan… y tú te lo pierdes

El quedó en silencio por un momento como si hubiera rectificado lo que su novia le había dicho

-¿Y que, te vas a quedar o no?- preguntó el

-No

-¿No? pero si eso era lo que más quería, estar contigo nada mas

-Yo también, quería estar contigo y con mis amigos, pero como veo que nunca vas a cambiar me iré con ellos para celebrar la navidad como se debe, con amor, paz, y armonía. Feliz navidad Iori.- dijo al momento de cerrar la puerta para alcanzar a sus amigos

-¡Athena!- gritó Iori pero ya era muy tarde para eso

La cantante iba corriendo hasta alcanzar a todos sus amigos que estaban ya un poco alejados de la casa de Iori

-¡Oigan, esperen!- decía corriendo hasta ellos

-¿Athena?- cuestiono Yuki al oír la voz

-Si es ella- afirmaba K'

Al llegar con ellos... (un poco cansada y recobrando el aliento)

-Oigan… ¿qué les parece si vamos a mi casa y nos reunimos ahí para continuar con la cena de navidad y la unión de los amigos?- proponía la cantante

-Hay es que la verdad no queremos incomodarte-le decía Kula

-Cierto no queremos ser inoportunos y molestarte con nuestra presencia- continuaba Mai

-Además Iori debe de estar esperándote así que lo mejor es que regreses con el- dijo Andy

-Chicos vamos, la navidad es para pasarla entre amigos y familiares, ¿saben? la verdad es que yo considero a todos más que amigos, son mi familia y no quiero que mi familia este solo en navidad- les decía sonriente

-¿En serio? ¿y que pasara con Iori? ¿el no estará contigo?- le dijo Kula

-Al parecer Iori no entiende la navidad ni su significado y eso es algo que ni yo lo puedo hacerlo entender, parece que… esta navidad va a estar solo- respondía ella triste- ¿pero que estamos esperando? ¡vamos a mi casa y organicemos una hermosa cena navideña!- continuaba alegremente

-¡Siii!- gritaron todos los demás rumbo a la casa de su amiga

-Cielos Athena en realidad no sé cómo soportas tanto a Iori- decía Mary entre risitas

-Jajajajaja eso es algo que ni siquiera yo lo sé Mary pero pues- dijo con una sonrisa

De esa manera llegaron a la casa de Athena y entre todos se pusieron a preparar la comida y el banquete navideño, Athena tenía abundante comida pues como Iori tenía un buen estatus económico tras ser la estrella del J-Pop, no tardaron mucho para terminar… de hecho solo les llevó 45 minutos terminar todo, Mai era una buena cocinera y los demás solo se acataban a sus indicaciones, K', Yuki y Andy eran muy hábiles para preparar todo y los demás eran muy rápidos para hacerlo. Así dieron pues las 8:45 pm y todos comenzaron con el gran banquete disfrutando de la comida, el vino y la hermosa compañía de sus amigos, todo era felicidad y armonía para ellos, pero no se podía decir lo mismo del Yagami

En la casa de Iori…

El Yagami se sentía extraño después de lo que había pasado no hace mucho después de la cena en su casa, sin más que hacer se preparó un trago de vino y se sentó en su sofá, apagó las luces, encendió su arbolito de navidad (cosa que era muy rara, pero lo hizo solo porque iba a tener invitados así como también adornó su casa con luces y decoraciones pero esa fue idea de Athena) y encendió su chimenea para calentarse con el fuego de esta. Se quedó ahí por unos minutos meditando lo que había hecho, por alguna razón se sentía mal pero trataba de esconderlo

-Bueno… no todo es malo, al menos podré ir ya por mi guitarra Fender Stratocaster que tanto había deseado, si, además… no necesito de la compañía de nadie, yo he estado muchas veces solo y puedo soportar esto- se deba ánimos el Yagami- sin mencionar que ya no tengo que tolerar esas estúpidas risas irritantes y esos malos chistes de Terry- dijo con una sonrisa de medio- muy bien querida Fender Stratocaster allá voy no tardaré mucho- dijo al momento de tomar sus llaves del carro y tarjeta de crédito "Gold" listo para marcharse al centro comercial.

Mientras iba en camino a la gran dinastía comercial pudo notar en algunas casas como las familias cenaban muy a gusto y sonreían con dulzura, también como otras familias se abrazaban con amor y reían, a niños abriendo sus regalos y emocionándose al ver sus juguetes que tanto habían esperado. Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza volviendo en sí, era como si algo lo estuviera incomodando por dentro, pero su orgullo podía mas, tras otro tramo de camino volvió a mirar a las casa y esas escenas anteriores se repetían como antes, mientras miraba atentamente dejó escapar un gran suspiro y cerró sus ojos… se sintio solo pero de pronto se espantó al escuchar muy cerca el sonido de un clacson de carro, rápidamente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de chocar así que con una maniobra única logro librar ese coque al mero punto

-¡Fíjate por donde conduces idiota!- gritaba el otro dueño del carro

-¡¿Y qué hay de ti?!- gritaba el Yagami asomando su cabeza por la ventanilla

Volvió a meter su cabeza y se puso a meditar en lo que había hecho otra vez

-¿Qué me está pasando?- se preguntaba sin querer responsarse esa pregunta

Sin más preámbulos condujo lo que faltaba de camino hasta llegar al gran emporio comercial, todos sus locales estaban abiertos y funcionando, para los capitanes de sus tiendas no había día de descanso… ni siquiera en navidad, pobres de la familias de esas personas que se encuentran trabajando, seguramente los esperan con ansias pero la tiranía de la gran plaza no tenia piedad, no por nada era la mejor de todo Southtown. El Yagami llegó hasta la gran plaza de las guitarras donde se encontraba su amada Fender Stratocaster autografiada por los mejores grupos y guitarristas del mundo, al entrar se topó con un chico nuevo que trabajaba ahí y se podía notar que era nuevo por su falta de experiencia en recorrer y acomodar los guitarras y estuches

-Hola, disculpa quisiera comprar esa Fender Stratocaster de allá- dijo el llegando hasta la recepción

-Si claro… ammm veamos serian…- decía reafirmando el articulo en la computadora -… 2.7 millones de dólares señor

El Yagami solo asintió un poco dudoso

-En seguida se la traeré en un estuche, wow es una gran cantidad de dinero ¿no lo cree?- dijo sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo el chico que atedia

Iori otra vez asintió por lo que le había dicho

-Si… es mucho dinero para una persona egoísta como yo - susurró para sí mismo con desanimo

De pronto por la plaza pudo apreciar a una familia que se abrazaba con amor lista para ir a su casa para empezar la cena navideña y con intenciones pudo escuchar lo que decía entre ellos

-Papa ¿todos mis tíos y mis primos estarán en la casa para celebrar la navidad verdad?

-Claro que si hijo, todos estarán ahí para cenar con nosotros y pasar una hermosa navidad en familia- le respondía su padre acariciándole el cabello

-¿A quién esperas más que a nadie querido?- preguntó su madre

-A mi abuelo, quiero darle un gran abrazo y decirle cuanto lo quiero, lo extraño tanto

-Bueno pues cuando llegue a la casa le podrás decir eso y más- le sonrió la mujer

-Si, no quiero que nadie en el mundo se quede solo en navidad me alegro mucho que hayan avisado al abuelo para que venga- decía el pequeño

-Claro hijo, nunca dejaríamos solo nadie en navidad, ni la persona mas cruel se lo merece, estas son la fechas para ser felices y dar sin recibir

-Huy no miren la hora, tenemos que irnos a la casa para preparar todo o si no las cosas se pondrán feas- decía el padre sonriendo

La familia se fue tomada de la mano siendo observados lentamente por el Yagami que solo se quedaba ahí consumiéndose por la culpa y por haber sido un patán con los demás, era la primera vez que se sentía así de mal, bajo su cabeza, pasó saliva y resopló con fraude cerrando sus ojos

-¿Qué… he… hecho?- se preguntaba abriéndolos

-Y guala, he aquí la mejor guitarra de todo el mundo, ahora si me permitiera su tarjeta de crédito…- le decía el joven sonriendo listo para dársela

Iori sacó lentamente la tarjeta de crédito que tenia y dudó por nos momentos en dársela, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y volvió a resoplar para de nuevo abrirlos

-¿Qué precio dijo que tenía?- preguntó Iori

-2.7 millones de dólares

-Mmmm, parece que… aún no he juntado toda esa cantidad, lo siento- dijo dispuesto a marcharse con la mirada baja

-¡No espere señor! vamos, es navidad, le diré que… como se trata de un día tan especial ¿qué le parece si le hago el 35% de descuento? – le dijo sonriente

En el fondo el Yagami quería comprar esa guitarra más que a nada, pero tenía que resolver lo que había hecho, tenía que usar ese dinero para otra cosa y el muy bien lo sabía, aunque eso significara renunciar a lo que más quería en el mundo, su querida Fender Stratocaster

-Lo siento pero en verdad ni aún así junto el dinero, tal vez, será para el próximo año- dijo pasando su mano por el estuche

-Entiendo, bueno espero que tenga una feliz navidad señor- dijo el joven

-Gracias… igualmente- respondió el Yagami listo para irse, pero en ese momento se detuvo y regresó hasta el joven- oye disculpa, ¿sabes a qué hora en general cierran este centro comercial?, me refiero a ¿qué horario es el más temprano para cerrar?

-Si no mal recuerdo... a las 10:45 pm

-Bueno gracias de nuevo adiós

Y dicho esto el Yagami salía del local de las mejores guitarras, se frotó las manos y miró su reloj el cual marcaba las 9:10 pm

-Todavía tengo tiempo para arreglar esto- musitó en voz baja y con ojos de sorpresa

Decidio algo muy importante para el, si bien no podía arreglar la cena de navidad al menos podía comprarles regalos a los demás en muestra de arrepentimiento por lo que hizo

-Rayos esto va en contra de mi- decía muy molesto por lo que iba a hacer- pero… es lo menos que puedo hacer, no puedo seguir siendo el mismo estúpido malhumorado el resto de mi vida, Athena tiene razón, lo tengo todo y no me doy cuenta de ello- dijo haciendo un puño de gloria- ¡muy bien haya voy!- dijo disparado para comprar los mejores regalos navideños.

En la primera persona en quien pensó fue en la pequeña Kula Diamond, no fue muy difícil adivinar lo que le gustaría

-Vemos, le gustan… ¿los dulces? y, patinar en el hielo- dijo Iori

Así que sin pensarlo fue corriendo por entre el centro comercial y compró los mejores patines de hielo que había en esos momento, los patines de "Sasha Cohen" y después pasó por una tienda de dulces y compró centenarios de dulces. Había comprado lo primero y se dio cuenta que apenas y podía con ello

-¿Qué haré para llevar todo esto hasta ellos?- se preguntaba Iori

Pensó por un momento hasta que una idea se le ocurrió, como iba a comprar regalos de lujo y sabia que en su carro no podía llevar todo, llamó a un camión o más bien un tráiler para que ahí dejara los regalos y los transportara a su destino, y así fue… llamó a una servidora de tráilers para que le ofreciera sus servicios y así fue, el trailer tardó 20 minutos en llegar con 3 trabajadores listos para ayudar a Iori a llevar los regalos y acomodarlos en la parte trasera del vehículo, el les dio indicaciones para que fueran a con el por los regalos y los llevaran, solo tenía un poco mas de 1 hora para comprar los regalos eso quitando el tiempo en que se tardaban en envolverlos y decorarlos, Iori sentía presión por el tiempo en que se tardaban, por primera vez se sentía como las demás personas que se volvían locas por las compras navideñas, pensaba un poco en que era lo mejor para cada individuo que había estado en su cena eso también le restaba tiempo, corría de un lado a otro por los regalos mientras que los trabajadores solo llevaban la mercancía al tráiler listos para marcharse hasta que Iori diera la mínima orden, el Yagami hacia una gran gastadero de dinero por ellos, pero le alcanzaba para todo a la perfeccion pues había ahorrado 3.000.000 de dólares, podía darle muchos lujos a los demás y eso era lo que más quería, lucirse, los chicos se merecía lo mejor de lo mejor, continuo con las compras navideñas hasta que le dieron exactamente las 10:45 pm

-¡Ho no ya es exactamente la hora en que cierren los locales!- se decía a si mismo preocupado

El único regalo que faltaba era el de Athena, Iori le quería regalar el nuevo juego de té edición limitada de Peter Rabbit y un peluche del mismo conejo, corrió hasta el local y se alegró al ver que seguía abierto, entró corriendo muy cansado

-Hola, disculpe quisiera el juego de té Peter Rabbit edición limitada y el peluche más grande que tenga del conejo

-Huy lo lamento mucho señor pero ya es la hora de que cierre – decía la joven que atendía el local hermoso

-Lo sé pero puede hacer una excepción, aún no lo cierra y esto aquí, por favor es para una persona muy muy muy especial- suplicaba Iori

-En verdad lo lamento señor pero se me tiene prohibido vender después de la hora, me pueden despedir por eso- decía tristemente la joven

-De acuerdo…- dijo el Yagami todo desilusionado dispuesto para marcharse

La joven lo miraba con tristeza por lo que le había dicho, sabía que no era para él ese regalo, ningún hombre con su estilo y en su sano juicio compraría algo así en navidad para el, se mordió el labio inferior y apretó sus puños hasta que por fon tomó una decisión

-¡Espere señor no se vaya!

Iori volteó asombrado por lo que dijo y regresó al local

-Supongo que… puedo hacer solo una excepción por el día de hoy- dijo sonriéndole

-Si muchas gracias- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

La empleada tomó el juego de té edición limitada con precaución, el conejo de peluche más grande que había y los envolvió con papel navideño muy bonito, al conejo le puso un moño y lo colocó en una caja, ya casi al terminar la chica hablo por unos momentos con Iori

-Entonces… ¿para quién es este hermoso regalo?- dijo la chica

-Es para mi novia, a ella le encanta este conejo y a pesar de que tiene otro juego de té quiero regalarle este que es edición limitada, ella no lo tiene aun

-Ya veo, pues creo que se llevara una agradable sorpresa

-Eso espero jaja- (¿Iori riendo?)

-Bueno ya está todo listo señor feliz navidad

Iori pago por el regalo y también le deseó una feliz navidad a la joven para que después cerrara el local para ir con su respectiva familia, su tarjeta de crédito había bajado de gran manera su numero de serie, por unos momento Iori se puso a pensar en su guitarra que tanto quería, ya no la tendría más, era el único regalo que deseaba, de pronto salió de sus pensamientos volviendo al presente un poco desilusionado. Por fin, todos los regalos estaban comprados, ahora solo era cuestión de saber la ubicación de los demás muchachos así que decidió llamar a Athena para preguntarle ya que ella había ido también con ellos… la llamó y ella contestó

-¿Athena?- preguntó el Yagami

-Iori, hola- dijo algo extrañada la cantante

-Hola, ammm ¿dónde se encuentran los demás?

-¿Para qué quieres saber, para venir acá y pelear con mis amigos?- preguntó algo molesta

-Escucha se que hice mal y necesito hablar con ellos

-No creas que con hablar se solucionar todo Iori, actuaste muy mal, los lastimaste a todos, en especial a mi

-Solo necesito que me digas en donde están por favor

Ella suspiró y le respondió

-Estamos en mi casa en la cena navideña Iori, pero por favor no arruines esta también te lo suplico, estamos muy bien todos acá

-Entiendo- musitó en voz baja

-Escucha, me tengo que ir, cuídate y feliz navidad- y con esto cortó la llamada

Debía actuar rápidamente, llevo personalmente los regalos de Athena y los acomodó cuidadosamente en la parte trasera del tráiler

-Bueno ahora solo es cosa de llevar estos regalos a la casa donde se entregarán- les decía Iori a los demás trabajadores

Ellos solo asintieron, y así el Yagami guió hasta los demás a la casa de Athena en donde bajaron cuidadosamente todos los regalos y los acomodaron muy cerca de la puerta de ella, al terminar con el trabajo Iori les pago a los 3 por separado en efectivo y le deseó una feliz navidad a todos, de igual manera ellos a el y se alejaron para irse, Iori se acercó con cuidado a la ventana y observó a los demás conviviendo felizmente en armonía y felicidad, mientras reían por algunos chistes de Terry

-Muy bien… llegó la hora- decía Iori tomando aire y muy nervioso acercándose a la puerta

Todos continuaban con el gran banquete navideño hasta que sin avisar Iori entró a la casa, en ese mismo instante todos voltearon y se quedaron callados al ver de quien se trataba, el gran típico silencio incomodo se volvió a propagar por toda la casa, solo se quedaban ahí echando miradas dirigidas a Iori mientras el hacía lo mismo con ellos

-¿Iori qué haces aquí?- preguntó Athena levantándose de la mesa

El calló por unos momentos mientras tomaba aire para disculparse

-Te he hecho una pregunta, respóndeme- exigía su novia

-Yo… he venido aquí para… disculparme con todos ustedes por como fui

-¿¡Es todo, solo has venido a eso!?- gritaba K'

-Eso no es una disculpa, es una de esas disculpas astutamente planeadas para sonar como disculpa pero no lo es… ¡ahora discúlpate por disculparte…. y luego discúlpate!- decía Terry levantándose de su lugar

**_[(jajajajajajajaja esto quedaba perfecto al tema, jajajaja tenía que ponerlo esto lo valía jajajaja :D)]_**

-¡Silencio! Iori nos quiere decir algo muy importante, algo que no es muy fácil para el- decía Mai- continua Iori

El tomo aire de nuevo y continuo

-Oigan, en verdad estoy muy arrepentido por lo que hice, lo que pasa es que, yo nunca celebraba las navidades con nadie antes de ser novio de Athena, para mí la navidad y la amistad no significaban nada, pero ahora me doy cuenta que es una época para amar, tener amistades y dar sin esperar nada a cambio, se me hace muy difícil a mi convivir con los demás, mi padre nunca me enseño ese significado, pero desde que Athena entró a mi vida veo las cosas de modo diferente ahora…

Los demás lo escuchaban atentamente y muy sorprendidos por su cambio de actitud, eran unas palabras puras del corazón, ellos mismos se daban cuenta de ello

-… en verdad lamento lo que pasó hace unas cuantas horas en mi casa, como dijo Kusanagi no es su culpa de que sea un infeliz sin sentimientos, así que les pido una sincera disculpa a todos y a cada uno de ustedes por actuar como un estúpido, si la aceptan estaré muy feliz por ello, pero si no lo hacen y después de esto me siguen odiando… pues los entiendo- terminó de decir con la cabeza baja y sus manos en los bolsillos

Nadie abrió la boca por un momento, hasta que Kula Diamod se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a Iori, esta sin dudarlo lo abrazó consentimiento y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Feliz navidad Iori- susurró en su oído para volverlo a abrazar

El correspondió el abrazo cerrando sus ojos y muy sorprendió por su actitud de benevolencia

-Feliz navidad Kula- dijo Iori

Poco a poco Mai, Yuki, Terry, Mary y Andy se acercaron hasta él y todos juntos se fueron abrazando dando a demostrar que lo habían perdonado, Athena sonriendo de ternura también se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó, hasta K' y Kyo se acercaron a Iori pero solo tocaron su hombro como muestra de perdón hacia lo que había hecho, después de unos cuantos segundos de abrazos Terry rompió con el silencio

-¡¿Qué estamos esperando amigos?…es navidad y la cena aún no acaba, vamos sigamos disfrutando de esto!

Todos los demás gritaron a coro de felicidad invitando a Iori para que se sentara con ellos

-¡No esperen, no podemos seguir con esto!- decía el Yagam mientras que todos callaban desentendidos - no sin antes darles a cada uno sus regalos de navidad- continuaba con su típica sonrisa de medio lado

Los demás se impactaron aún más que nunca por lo que decía, ¿regalos de Iori? solo gritaron de felicidad mientras que Iori los dirigía afuera de la casa en donde estaban sus regalos, se reunieron en círculo mientras el Yagami estaba listo para repartir los regalos

-Muy bien, el primero es para Kula Diamond- dijo Iori dándole sus respectivos obsequios

Ella los abrió y gritó de alegría al ver lo que le había comprado, eran los patines de hielo de "Sasha Cohen" y una gran dotación de los dulces Wonka, los mejores de toda Asia

-¡Ho genial Iori me encantan muchas gracias!- dijo emocionada corriendo a abrazarlo

-De nada…- decía el- ahora el segundo regalo, es para Mai Siranui-dijo Iori dándole su obsequio

Ella lo abrió y se impactó mucho al ver lo que le había regalado Iori, eran abrigos de piel, pero no abrigos cualquiera, eran importados de Francia, eran muy calientes y muy hermosos

-Iori… yo no sé qué decir- decía ella impactada

-Solo di gracias, con eso es más que suficiente- dijo Iori

-Jajaja pues gracias en verdad... gracias

El asintió- Ahora el tercer regalo es para Terry Bogard- dijo dándole respectivos obsequios

-Ese soy yo- dijo a la voz

Desgarró el papel y casi muere al ver lo que vio, era una consola de Ps3 y en la otra era una consola de X Box 360 con los 10 mejores juegos de cada uno

-¡Hermano eres el más grande de todos los tiempos!- decía Terry feliz abrazándolo a lo que Iori correspondió

-El cuarto regalo es para Mary Ryan- dijo dándole sus regalos, unos de ellos era un poco pesado

En el primero había una chaqueta de cuero negra importada de Italia y en la otra que abrió había un cachorrito Akita muy hermoso

-¡Por todos los cielos Iori, esto es realmente bello, muchas muchas gracias!- decía Mary muy alegremente- parece que Antón tiene un nuevo compañero- decía acariciando al perrito japonés

-El quinto regalo es para Andy Bogard- decía dándole sus grandes grandes obsequios

El los abrió y sonrió de felicidad e ironía, era una mesa profesional de Billar y la otra era una mesa profesional de Poker con cartas y fichas caras y valiosas

-Muchas gracias, pero ¿por qué todos creen que soy un adicto a estas cosas? – sonreía mirando sus juegos

Los demás solo rieron por lo acontecido y lo dicho

-Bien, el sexto regalo es para Yuki Kushinada- dijo dándole su obsequio

Ella pegó un gran grito de emoción al ver lo que le había regalado, eran los 12 volúmenes de los postulados de Erwin Schrödinger profesor de la Física Cuántica, le agradeció mucho a Iori por el regaló que le había dado, simplemente le había encantado y así Iori continuo con el séptimo regalo que era para K', hasta el mismo se sorprendió porque le había comprado a él y a Kyo una motocicleta a cada uno de ellos, los 2 se quedaron asombrados por ver lo que les había regalado el Yagami una moto muy bonita para correrla, los 2 le sonrieron a Iori y le dieron la mano en muestra de agradecimiento

-Gracia Yagami- dijo Kyo

-Si muchas gracias- recalcó K'

-De nada- dijo seriamente mirándolos soltándose de su apretón de manos

Y ahora el último de los regalos, y ese es para mi novia Athena Asamiya- dijo dándole sus regalos

Ella le sonrió con ternura y le dio un pequeño beso por actuar como había actuado y por ser tan tierno con ella y con todos, abrió sus regalos y quedó atónita al ver lo que vio, era el juego de té de Peter Rabbit edición limitada, lo que tanto había esperada en la vida y también sonrió en gran manera cuando abrió su otro obsequio, el conejo Peter, corrió hasta su novio y lo abrazó con sentimiento para después darle otro beso

-Muchas gracias cariño- decía ella tiernamente en su oído

-Feliz navidad Athena- musitaba el también

Los demás se preparaban unos con otros hasta que...

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD IORI!- gritaban todos al momento de aplaudirle con ganas por los regalos que les había dado

El volteó a verlos y también les dijo y deseó feliz navidad

-Bueno, ¿quién tiene hambre?- dijo Terry

Todos dijeron YO , y se adentraron con sus regalos para continuar con la cena navideña en compañía de Iori, el se sentó al lado de su novia y por primera vez conviviendo con los demás siendo en verdad feliz con los que lo rodeaban, reían, charlaban, comían y se la pasaban genial. Iori se sentía tan a gusto con ellos, en una noche había cambiado de parecer y todo gracias al amor de los demás. La gran cena terminó a la 1:30 am todos se fueron para sus casas despidiéndose de su nuevo amigo (¿) Iori, el de igual manera hizo lo mismo y se despidió de todos hasta quedar al final con Athena y charlar un rato mas con ella, después de eso y de una noche de simi-pasion regresó a su casa muy exhausto y listo para dormir.

Llegó a ella y no encendió la luz para nada su arbolito le daba la luz necesaria para ver y así era mejor, se colocó contra la pared y cerro sus ojos pensando en su guitarra

-Humm- suspiró- bueno, todo valió la pena- dijo sonriendo de medio lado

Iba en dirección a su cuarto y se extrañó al ver una carta en su mesa, la tomó y la desdobló, en la nota estaba escrito lo siguiente con letra cursiva:

"FELIZ NAVIDAD IORI, LO HAZ HECHO MUY BIEN"

Extrañado volteó a un lado y se quedó boquiabierto al ver lo que vio así como tambien se quedó perplejo, lo que estaba al lado de su arbolito era su guitarra Fender Stratocaster autografiada por los mejores grupos y guitarristas del mundo, el Yagami se talló los ojos y volvió a mirarla asegurándose de que no fuera una ilusión, la guitarra estaba en su base y se veía fenomenal, Iori la tomó y deslizó su mano por ella al momento de sonreírle con alegría y dejar escapar quejidos de gloria

-¡Genial!- gritó alzando su guitarra y aún sin entender de quien era la nota y que la había dejado ahí, pero que importaba lo que importaba era que ya la tenía, su mejor regalo de navidad

Por intuición se acercó hasta su ventana para ver el cielo estrellado mirándolo con cuidado y miró a una estrella fugaz pasar velozmente

-Feliz Navidad- dijo Iori mirando el cielo estrellado

No sabía cómo pero de algo estaba muy seguro, esa guitarra no fue coincidencia, era su premio era… la magia de la navidad.

* * *

_**A todos ustedes lectores les deseo una hermosa navidad y prospero año nuevo, que se la pasen super al lado de sus seres queridos y no beban mucho :D**_


End file.
